Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an identity verification mechanism, and particularly relates to an identity verification method and apparatus using input of an eye movement.
Description of Related Art
Currently, eye movement tracking techniques are mainly categorized into invasive and non-invasive eye movement tracking techniques. The invasive eye tracking techniques are mainly to set up a search coil in the eyes or use electrooculogram. The non-invasive eye tracking techniques may be categorized into free-head eye tracking techniques or head-mount eye tracking techniques. With the technological developments, the eye movement tracking techniques substantially apply to various fields such as neuroscience, psychology, industrial engineering, ergonomics, marketing and advertisement and computer science and the like.
Assisting the verbally-impaired or the physically challenged in communication by using the eye movement tracking technique brings more convenience for many of the disabled. For example, with the aid of eye movement electronic products, the eyes may substitute for the mouse for communication, access to the Internet and video recreational activities.